En el tiempo
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Todos estamos conectados de alguna manera u otra, y todo por nuestro hilo rojo, aquel que nos conecta con nuestra persona predestinada. Ellos se prometieron amor eterno, que volverían a estar juntos. Sin embargo el tiempo hizo lo suyo y los separó por 300 años. Adrien sabe que algo le falta en su vida al igual que Marinette, ¿podrán volver al amor que les corresponde?
1. Prólogo

Y ahí estaban ambos, frente al final de sus vidas. Con el dolor de sus almas, tenían que separarse. Cuando encontraron el amor verdadero, el horrible y cruel destino los quiere separar.

No hace mucho habían descubierto que eran todo lo que ellos querían, que él era Chat Noir y ella era LadyBug. Pero como ellos lo habían visto venir, sus vidas estaban a punto de ser separadas.

\- No quiero que me olvides, _Mosegi_ \- dijo Hasani a su querida Ladybug.

-Nunca lo haré _Hasani_ , ni siquiera Anubis podrá separarnos-

-Siempre estaremos juntos-

-Siempre, mi querido _Mau_ -

Y se besaron, como una firma ante su promesa, que siempre estarían juntos. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas no resultan como uno quiere.

* * *

-Vamos, Marinette. Debes apurarte o llegarás tarde a la prueba de vestido- decía la castaña, mientras tiraba una almohada a su amiga, la cual aún se encontraba en su cama.

-Lo siento Alya, es que anoche tuve un sueño realmente extraño- dijo somnolienta la azabache. Recordando las imágenes del sueño.

-No te preocupes, de seguro son los nervios por casarte con Nath- contestó, mientras sacaba algunas prendas del guardarropas de su amiga.

-Sí, debe ser eso- apoyo con un suspiro, para luego ser golpeada con su propia ropa.

* * *

-Señor, la condesa de Bourgeois llegó a visitarlo- dijo su joven sirviente y fiel amigo, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes centelleantes.

-Llévala al salón principal y dígale a Paulette que prepare algunos pasteles- contesto el rubio a medida que retiraba sus lentes.

-Como usted desee señor- asintió su viejo amigo.

-Por cierto Plagg, puedes llamar al médico- menciono Adrien, viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Otra vez tiene aquellos sueños extraños?- cuestionó algo preocupado, ya que el rubio ya se los había mencionado con anterioridad.

-Todas las noches- le contestó con un suspiro.

* * *

Se dice que todos nosotros estamos conectados de alguna manera u otra, a través del espacio y tiempo. Se dice que no importa la distancia o la época, uno siempre estará conectado con su amor predestinado, a través de nuestro hilo rojo.

Sin embargo, a veces las cosas nunca resulta ser como uno los desea. A veces uno nunca está con la persona indicada, porque el destino se impone a su amor. A veces hay que sacrificar cosas para poder estar otra vez juntos, porque juntos podrán conseguir la verdadera felicidad eterna.


	2. Los sueños de Marinette

Siempre he pensado que le faltaba algo a mi vida, mi madre siempre me decía que quizás era algo a que dedicar mi tiempo. Mi padre decía que quizás me faltaba disfrutar más de la vida.

Seguí sus consejos, pero nunca me sentí satisfecha. Esos momentos en que todo era felicidad, un pequeño golpe en mi corazón indicaba que me faltaba algo, como si una parte de mi alma no lo estuviera.

Fue Alya, mi mejor amiga, la que me dio una gran ayuda. Lo que me faltaba era ese amor tan único y especial que se describía en las novelas. A mis quince años buscaba un amor verdadero y eterno. Y fue con Nathanael donde todos mis temores desaparecieron, fue él mi salvación, la luz al final del camino. El pelirrojo era un muchacho tímido pero de gran corazón. Con él, ese vacío desapareció.

No obstante, a mis veinticuatro años las cosas no iban tal como pensaba. En la cúspide de una etapa de mi vida, me sentía derrumbar. No sé qué sucedió, era la mejor diseñadora de París, pronto me casaría con el amor de mi vida, tenía grandes amigos y mis padres estaban a mi lado. Pero no podía expresar ese dolor que me estaba causando a mí misma.

-Supongo que la boda con Nath te tiene un poco nerviosa- comentó mi madre, a medida que me pasaba un té relajante -Yo me sentía así cuando me iba a casar con tu padre-.

-Alya piensa lo mismo que tú, mamá. Pero me siento más bien, vacía. No lo sé, ahora con Nath no me siento tan feliz como lo pensaba y todos por esos sueños-

-¿Sueños?- cuestionó intrigada.

-Sí. Todas las noches que me encuentro en los brazos de otro hombre, de piel oscura y una vestimenta especial. Pero su expresión es de tristeza total, en eso veo que tengo un cuchillo en mi estómago, y finalmente le digo " _Siempre, mi querido Mau"_. A veces veo otras cosas con el mismo hombre, pero esa frase es la única que escucho- dije desesperada, mientras sólo me atrevía mirar mi taza de té.

-Quizás deberías ir con la psicóloga- me apoyo mi madre. Yo le sonreí y asentí, era lo mejor para ésta situación.

-Gracias, mamá. Por cierto, la señora Chamack encargo más pastelitos-

-Oh, entonces me pondré a trabajar- se levantó, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también me iré a trabajar, la empresa no puede estar sin la directora-.

Cuando me fui, me sentí más aliviada. Por lo menos no obtendría la misma respuesta de "son nervios por la boda". No era eso, yo lo sé. Busqué entre mis contactos una psicóloga a la cual había conocido hace bastante tiempo.

-Hola, Tikki ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y dime Marinette, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Es raro que me llames- era cierto, rara vez la llamaba para conversar cosas tan triviales. Cuando la llamaba era mayoritariamente para decirle que fuera a unos de los próximos eventos de modelaje que yo organizaba.

-Verás, quiero tomar una hora al psicólogo- dije en un tono tan bajo, ella no me contestó durante un buen rato.

-Bueno, no le veo problema ¿Te parece mañana a las diez de la mañana?-

-Claro, nos vemos mañana-

-Cuídate querida, nos vemos- y seguí con mi camino al trabajo, más aliviada. Sin embargo, mi corazón me decía que todo esto era un comienzo para algo fantástico.

* * *

Para aquellos que se preguntan, ¿qué sucede con Tikki y Plagg? pues todo tiene su razón, que será explicado más adelante.


	3. Los sueños de Adrien

Mi difunta madre siempre me había inculcado con los más respetables valores que un hombre podía poseer. Caballerosidad, valentía, humildad, nobleza, entre otros. Mi padre me enseño todo lo posible para ser un hombre astuto e inteligente, de esa manera poder sobrevivir en este mundo.

Cabe decir que mi infancia siempre fue muy buena, mi situación económica era bastante adinerada, no por nada mi padre era el gran Duque Agreste. Sin embargo, desde que era pequeño un dolor constante en mi corazón era el que me acompañaba en mi diario vivir. Mi madre se preocupaba, pero los mejores médicos no encontraron nada, decían que quizás, vivir en la ciudad me producía estrés. Por ende, mi padre deicidio que viviéramos más retirado de la ciudad.

Fue en ese momento en donde conocí mi buen amigo y sirviente, Plagg. Era un chico de piel tostada, cabello azabache y ojos verdes. Era bastante revoltoso a comparación de mí, era muy travieso, pero siempre le hacía caso a mi madre. Hacia mi persona, no me trataba más que su muñeco de pruebas o compañero de travesuras, todavía recuerdo cuando le lanzamos sin querer, miel a la señorita Bourgeois. Fue un día muy gracioso. Con él, mi dolor fue desapareciendo. Aunque fue a los quince años cuando empecé a tener sueños extraños. Todos lo adjudicaban por el trauma de haber perdido a mi madre, pero era otra cosa.

Mi padre me mando a un internado en Montreal, para poder alejarme de aquellos recuerdos que me atormentaban. No fue dentro de cinco años para poder tomar el puesto de Duque Agreste. Las cosas no iban nada bien, mi padre yacía en cama, enfermo. Su última voluntad fue que me casara con la señorita Chloé Bourgeois, cosa que cumpliría. Quizás de esa forma, ese vacío que tenía en mi alma se iría.

Un error, después de haber convivido con la muchacha, todo empeoro, los sueños eran constantes. Y eso ha sido hasta el día de hoy. Como era rutina, yo me levantaba para practicar un poco de equitación, en donde Plagg me tenía listo el caballo que iba cabalgar.

-Buenos días, Adrien- me saludó con una leve reverencia.

-No han sido buenos días, Plagg-

-La visita al doctor no ha servido-

-Para nada y cada vez son más constates. En donde me encuentro con aquella bella dama, en donde la tengo entre mis brazos y ella está lastimada. Siempre escucho que le digo _"Siempre estaremos juntos"_. En otros veo cuando ella salía a pasear por un lugar muy árido, o cuando nos encontrábamos de manera casual. Es extraño, cada vez que la veo me siento-

-Pleno- mencionó mi amigo, acariciando al corcel. Yo asiento.

-Así es, pero ¿por qué los sueños? Ella no existe-

-Bueno mi señor... podría ir donde el hechicero Fu, de seguro él tendrá la respuesta-

-Haberlo dicho antes, Plagg. Llévame ante él- me monté en mi caballo, esperando el azabache tomara un corcel también.

-Ah, espero que me des algo de queso-

-Tú y tu obsesión al queso-

Partimos rápidamente al pueblo, a un lugar oculto entre edificios, cerca de las casas de las prostitutas. Cuando me bajo, vi como Plagg entraba a un lugar muy oscuro. Sin más que hacer, también me adentre en aquella construcción con aires orientales.

-Ven, Adrien, apúrate-

-Sí, sí, ya voy-.

Fue realmente extraño, porque al verlo por primera vez, sentí como si ya lo hubiera visto con anterioridad. Y al parecer estaba en lo correcto, recuerdo verlo visto en mis sueños, o eso quiero pensar, porque mi corazón me dice que él me ayudará.

-Siéntate Adrien, que las cosas muy pronto cambiara-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Cuando ambos se percaten que nada es casualidad, una oportunidad del destino les llegara en el nacimiento de la luna invernal- y esas palabras extrañas, me hacían repercusión en mi cabeza.

¿Nada es casualidad? ¿Acaso aquella mujer era parte de mi destino conocerla? Si es así ¿donde estará mi querida _Mosegi_?


	4. Ojos verdes

Cuando vi a Tikki, me sentí realmente extraña. Era raro verla de esa forma, con el cabello rojo y ese mechón negro, creo que realmente había pasado tiempo desde que no la veía. Me sonrió escéptica, como siempre, como si supiera todos mis secretos y los del mundo, como si viera el futuro y ella tan sólo observaba como todo decaía, aunque dudo que ella sea una mala persona, un tanto reservada en los temas personales.

-Pasa y siéntate Marinette. No es bueno que los pacientes se encuentren de pie- le sonrió tan sólo como una mera costumbre. El ambiente que estaba en la habitación me provoco nauseas, es como si rememorara los sucesos del sueño e incluso el dolor de tener una daga en mi vientre.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te has sentido?- inicio con esas charlas, con ese tono de voz que me molesta porque tan sólo era cinismo.

-Bien, dentro de lo normal. Comparto con mi familia, veo los arreglos de la boda, a veces voy a ver a mi amiga Alya o la acompaño al médico para ver mi futuro sobrino. Voy a mi empresa, reviso que los próximos eventos de modas estén bien organizados. Nada más-

-Bien... no tienes tiempo para ti- susurró por lo bajo, mientras lo escribía -Ahora cuéntame sobre aquellos sueños que te atormentan- ahora su mirada se veía llena de curiosidad, solté un suspiro y voltee a ver hacia la gran ventana que se encontraba en lado izquierdo.

-Bueno, ocurre en Egipto, lo sé por las vestimentas y las grandes pirámides que veía. Ese chico se llama... Hasani, sí, él. Creo que éramos amantes, también hay una pequeña criatura que me recuerda a una mariquita- cuando mencione éste último detalle vi como la chica al frente mío se tensaba un poco para luego reír un poco y anotarlo en su libreta -Y siempre veo como nos juramos amor eterno-

-Increíble Mari, deberías escribir una novela de esto ¿es que Nath ya no te satisface como antes?- pregunto muy burlesca y yo me quede muy sonrojada.

-¡Lo que sucede conmigo y Nath se queda en la cama, Tikki! Además, no estoy insatisfecha, para nada-

-Bueno, era para quitar todo ese aire de tensión. No lo sé, Mari ¿algunas ves has escuchado cosas sobre la reencarnación?-

-Estas insinuando que yo...-

-Sí, es decir, el budismo plantea que las almas pueden reencarnar en cual ser vivo, avanzando así en la rueda del Samsara-

-Pero eso suena tan fantástico. Debe haber otra explicación, Tikki vamos-

-Bueno, hay una persona que te podría ayudar- la pelirroja se levantó y fue a unos de sus muebles. Rebusco por un rato entre tanto papeles, hasta que vi una sonrisa de victoria pasar por su cara.

-¡Toma! Su nombre es Fu, él es un experto en esto. No tengas miedo y pregúntale sobre tus sueños-

-Bueno, gracias, supongo-.

Me levante y la volví a ver. Definitivamente esa sonrisa ocultaba algo, algo que pronto sabría. Baje las escaleras del edificio, disfrutando de mi estancia sola, volví a ver la tarjeta vieja. Decía que un terapeuta chino, algún tipo de masajista.

-¿Cómo esto me podría ayudar?- refunfuñaba por lo bajo, cuando caminaba por la calle. Sin embargo choque con una persona. Rápidamente levanté mi vista y me di la vuelta para disculparme.

Fue en ese momento que me sentí viva al ver aquellos ojos verdes como un bosque después de la tormenta. Tan puros y claros, mi corazón se aceleró con tan sólo ver sus cabellos dorados desordenados y aquella sonrisa torcida.

-L-lo siento- me disculpe. Si dijeran que el amor a primera vista no existe, les diría que son unos mentirosos, porque no me tomo más de cinco minutos darme cuenta que lo quería a mi lado, sin embargo yo me había marchado, había continuado con mi camino.

-¿Quién será él?-


	5. Zafiros perdidos

Me encontraba en dirección donde aquel sabio anciano, Plagg me había dicho que me necesitaba con urgencia. Tan sólo pensar que podría estar relacionado con la dama a la cual estoy destinado me coloca un poco nervioso. Cuando llegué, estaba todo como antes, aunque cuando entre se escuchaba como Plagg hablaba con plena confianza, algo que me extraño dado que se conocían lo mismo que yo lo conocía a él. El señor Fu reparo en mi presencia y me pidió que me acercara y Plagg me paso una pequeña botella.

-¿Qué es esto?- con cierta cuidado observaba aquel líquido viscoso, Plagg tan sólo se reía al comer su queso.

-Ella ya sabe de su pasado. Ahora tú debes ir hacia allá- lo mire con felicidad, todo iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensé.

-¿Y éste líquido me ayudará estar cerca de mi amor?- pregunte, se veía un tanto asqueroso

-Tan sólo es un empujón- Plagg me palmeo el hombro, pues yo había quedado confundido con las palabras del anciano.

-A lo que se refiere es que te va ayudar tan sólo un tiempo- me aclaró.

-¿Cuánto será?-

-Un mes- sentenció el anciano. Sin temor lo bebí completamente, esperando a que fuera media noche, según él, a media noche debía ir al bosque. Allí ocurriría la magia.

Al pasar el tiempo, n donde las estrellas salieron junto a la luna, emprendí mi rumbo al claro del bosque, pero luego todo se volvió oscuro, un dolor posterior en mi cabeza era el causante, lo último que vi fueron unos ojos verdes y cabellos negros.

-Plagg...-

-Lo siento, Adrien-.

Comencé de nuevo a tener aquellos sueños que tanto me atormentaban de pequeño, el día en que mi madre murió, incluso cuando mi padre falleció. Mis amigos del internado, un recuerdo de toda mi vida, hasta que sentí que me ahoga, o más bien me lanzaban agua.

-¡Despierta!- abrí mis ojos, sintiéndome algo desorientado.

-Pero que... ¿Plagg... eres tú?- me levanté, sin embargo mis vestimentas eran otras. Me desconcerté ante aquel cambio.

-Si soy yo, vamos, levántate. O se hará tarde, no puedes desperdiciar más tiempo. Tienes un mes para encontrarla-

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-

-Trece horas, vamos, vamos-

Con unos cuantos golpes me levanto, me dijo unas cuantas cosas que no entendí y me mostro el mundo exterior. Quede asombrado ante el cambio brusco, todo parecía un cuento de magia, las grandes edificaciones, aquellas cosas tan modernas, esos carruajes de metal, todo era tan nuevo.

Iba caminando en la calle, fijándome en las grandes estructuras, me tenía maravillado. No prestaba atención a la gente que iba pasando, de seguro pensaron que era un viajero o algo parecido. Aunque en un instante choque con un joven, de cabellos azabache, no le vi la cara porque era más baja que yo. Así que me voltee para dar mis disculpas correspondientes.

-Lo siento- dije antes de verle la cara. Y me fue ahí cuando me quede prendado de sus hermosos zafiros, sintiendo como una tormenta se desataba en mi interior, era un mar de cosas y ella era la luz que me podría guiar. Pero ella después de darme una cálida sonrisa me di cuenta que debía irme, que ella no era parte de mi destino, que mi amor me espera en otro lado.

Pero... ¿por qué me duele el corazón en pensar que no es ella? Es una desconocida, volví mi vista nuevamente hacia atrás, pero nada. Había perdido los zafiros más preciosos de la vida.


End file.
